Five Golden Rings
by Violet Petunia
Summary: Splendorman has the holiday spirit, unlike his older grumpier brother Slenderman. One-shot


**AN: Hey! Ok, I know I left a cliffhanger in Colors (and a big one too) so I'm working on it! Anyways since today is December 5th, I thought it was cool that it's the 5 golden rings part of the song. One thing led to another and here's another little interaction between Slenderman and Splendorman C:**

* * *

Slenderman's tentacles waved about with glee as he watched the family together in the woods. Sure, the father and the mother were okay, but it was the little children he was especially interested in. There were two little kids, a boy and a girl. The girl looked about four and the boy… perhaps two? Point is they would make a rather delightful snack for the tall man. He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself.

He wondered to himself why would a family go to the woods in winter. He saw them bundled up in coats and sweaters, prepared for the low temperature. Slenderman shrugged. Oh well. After scolding himself for using the silly human gesture of shrugging, he saw his opening. The small boy complained that he was hungry and kept pointing to his mouth, so the father went back with him to where they parked their car. Which was considerably far away. The mother seemed distracted with the plants and took several pictures of them, not looking at her daughter. Perfect.

The mother was busy staring at a pine tree, mumbling something about Christmas and ornaments. Slenderman got the girl's attention by waving at her. Another stupid human gesture. In the end it was worth it, because she walked towards him, not aware of the danger she was in. He signaled for her to be quiet by putting his finger to where his mouth would be. The child nodded, imitating the signal. He held out his hand and she reached to grab it with her own tiny hands, soon to be taken away…

"Big brother!"

Slenderman tensed up. God no.

"Slendy! It's me! I'M OVER HERE!"

Splendorman came into view, startling the girl. The mother turned around, released a blood-curdling scream, and swooped in to pick up her daughter. With a burst of adrenaline, she took off towards the direction of the car. Slenderman's dismay rapidly turned into anger.

"You idiot! You scared the humans away!"

"But Slendy, you were hiding from me…"

"I wasn't hiding you moron, I was going to feed, but apparently I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because this numb skull keeps on interrupting me!"

"And who is that?"

"You're just proving my point."

"Oh well, nevermind that Slendy!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why did you have to find me?"

"Oh yeah!" Splendorman's eye's brightened, "I wanted to sing you a song."

"Another one?! I have no time for this."

"Aw, but big brother… I practiced it so much."

"Was it one you made up?"

"No. It's one that I learned from these group of people!"

"You mean the humans."

"I don't always have to call them humans, they're my friends!"

"You're disgusting. Being 'friends' with those pathetic creatures."

"Don't be so mean to them Slendy! But anyways I'm going to sing you the song! Right here!"

"Get on with it."

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me-"

"It's stupid already."

"Shh! Let me sing!"

"Ugh."

"A partridge in a pear tree!"

This went on for a few verses more, Slenderman getting more and more annoyed with each word. Humans and their stupid songs. He stopped paying attention, but slightly jumped when Splendorman suddenly yelled a lyric.

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Argh, don't shout!"

"That's my favorite part…" Splendorman whined.

"I've had enough of this. Good for you that you can sing those wretched songs of yours, but I'm not interested."

"Wait, Slendy!"

Splendorman was too late as Slenderman already teleported out. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"He's such a put down…" Splendor muttered, but then quickly changed his attitude with a smile on his face, "But that's too bad for him! He can't enjoy these wonderful songs!"

Splendoran proceeded to teleport himself, but not before shouting out something.

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS~!"


End file.
